Cartes de voeux
by Asahi Shinohara
Summary: Plutôt que de s'embêter à trouver les adresses et à faire chier la poste, les nations décident de réunir toutes leurs cartes de voeux sur un tableau pour les occasions adéquates. Premier : Nouvel An.


C'est pas mon premier écrit sur Hetalia, mais c'est la première fois que je suis sur l'univers original. Les UA, c'est bien, mais le vrai, c'est mieux.

J'ai vu à quel point le système des « paroles indirectes » cartonnait. Je pourrais citer des trucs sur ce site où les nations se chamaillent sur Facebook, se passent des mots sur papier ou écrivent carrément sur les murs. J'avoue que c'est simple à écrire, ça n'a pas à être long, et quand c'est lu, c'est cool. Donc j'avais envie de faire un peu pareil. Parce que j'ai pas d'imagination bien entendu. Le truc le plus dur là-dedans – pour moi en tout cas – c'est de trouver les blagues qui vont avec. Je ne suis pas une vraie spécialiste en la matière malgré mon humour un peu bizarre des fois, mais je m'inspire généralement de l'ambiance de sketches que j'aime mater étou étou. Ma vie, je la raconterais ailleurs.

Sinon, je voulais poster un truc qui n'avait pas besoin de trame. Un flots de délire un peu perso et que les autres voient souvent. Bref, un truc où l'on va pas attendre la suite d'untel ou d'untruc. D'où l'idée de pondre une nouvelle liste avec une idée originale. La mienne, la voilà : les cartes de vœux et choses du même genre. Afin de rester un minimum logique, les événements entre ces jours où les pays écrivent seront postés dans un ordre chronologique, et donc, le chapitre précédent peut être un poil lié au suivant. Je ferais ça au feeling.

Le premier jet partira donc sur le nouvel an. Bonne lecture j'ose espérer.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia et ses personnages reviennent à Hidekaz Himayura.

* * *

« Bonne année à tous, du moins j'espère. J'aimerais au moins que vous fassiez la résolution d'être un peu plus disciplinés aux prochains meetings. - Allemagne »

« Tu pourrais déjà en faire une qui te concerne, patate. - Romano »

« Veh, _Buon Anno !_ Romano, tu n'en a pas fais non plus ! - Italie / La ferme, imbécile, je n'ai pas de résolutions à prendre, je suis déjà très bien comme ça ! »

« Romano, tu n'es pas permis d'écrire sur les cartes des autres ! La résolution de ton boss sera de doubler d'efforts, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi ~ - Espagne / La ferme, j'ai déjà dit que y'a rien à changer chez moi ! »

« S'il vous plaît, rentrez chez vous après avoir écrit, pour le réveillon... Bonne année à tous. Cette année, je vais faire de mon mieux. - Japon »

« Tu te ruines déjà assez la santé en te pliant aux volontés des autres, Japon, un peu d'autorité ! Trouves-toi une résolution pour toi et pas pour les autres. Et toi Romano, ne gâche pas nos fêtes ! - Suisse »

« Suisse non plus n'est pas très festif... - France »

« France, toi aussi, écris ton vœu. Bonne année. Moi je promets de continuer comme je fais d'habitude ^J^ - Russie »

« Ne transformez pas ce tableau de vœux en fenêtre Facebook avec des smileys ! Et Russie, fais une _vraie_ résolution ! Aru ! - Chine. »

« Pour les onomatopées inutiles, tu es également très bien concerné, Chine. - France »

« Hey, on n'a pas le droit de flooder, France ! - Estonie. »

« Flooder, c'est pour poster un article sur un blog. Fais la résolution de sortir un peu de ta piaule, Estonie. Au passage, bonne année à tous. Je ne sais pas trop quel genre de résolution prendre, juste que je ferais attention maintenant vis-à-vis de mes collègues. - Lithuanie. »

« Si tu veux parler du fait de nous laisser tout seul comme un lâche face au boss quand on a le plus besoin de toi, alors oui, tu peux redoubler d'efforts. - Lettonie. »

« Je ne suis toujours pas rentré, vous savez ? ^J^ »

« C'est drôle, ça fait peur même s'il signe pas... - Pologne. »

« Bon sang, respectez un peu l'idée qu'a eu Japon en proposant d'écrire tout nos vœux de bonne année sur ce tableau ! Russie, ne spam plus jamais. Lettonie, souhaites bonne année à tout le monde. Pologne, garde tes réflexions et fait comme Lettonie. »

« Hey ! Il est de qui ce mot ? Il a oublié de signer. - Espagne. »

« Pardon, c'est de moi. Je signe sur celui-là. Bonne année à tous d'ailleurs. - Canada. »

« C'est peut-être France, il a spammé et on lui a rien dit jusque-là. - Prusse / bonnanné. »

« Prusse, c'est presque vexant de voir que t'a essayé de rentrer un minuscule ''Bonne année'' rikiki sur le côté de ton papier parce que t'a oublié le principe même de la raison pour laquelle il est là. T'aurais mieux fait de rien rajouter. En plus, ça fait cracra et tout ce que je vois, c'est une crotte d'encre baveuse. - Espagne. »

« On spamme pas, Papagne. - Belgique. »

« Et puis c'est pas moi qu'ait spammé. D'ailleurs j'ai oublié, mais, bonne année. - France »

« Tu le fais, là. Et puis je savais déjà que vous étiez vulgaire chez vous, mais c'est quoi ce ''qu'ait'' ? Te plains pas si ton pays devient le territoire de sauvages. _Happy New Year._ - Angleterre »

« Curieux, mais quand c'est toi qui le souhaite, on le pense pas, Iggy. - France »

« Ne réponds pas, après on va m'accuser de faire pareil ! Et prends la résolution de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, pour une fois, je t'apprécierais bien pour une chose ! - Angleterre »

« Arrêtez de spammer, putain ! - Suisse »

« Je vois même pas pourquoi on appelle ça ''carte de vœux''. Au Nouvel An, tu souhaites rien, tu fais des résolutions. Tu t'imposes des RÈGLES. Et quand tu les tiens pas avant l'an prochain, on t'engueule ou c'est limite la honte sur toi. Mon pays serait allé vachement plus loin si tout le monde faisait la part des choses. - France »

« Pourquoi quand je signe, vous faites comme si j'avais rien dit... ? - Canada »

« Qui sait qui pose des papiers tout blancs avec rien dessus ? Ça fait deux fois, nous foutez pas l'écologie des arbres en l'air. - Turquie »

« _HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM THE HERO !_ Laisse Turc', en plus France, tu t'insultes toi, et tout tes beaux discours sur le pays de l'amour et le baratin, ça marche plus, faut arrêter ce croire aux éléphants roses. - America the hero »

« Abruti, maintenant, ils sont vexés ! - Angleterre »

« … - Amérique »

« OH MAIS SÈRIEUX QUOI ARRÊTEZ DE GASPILLER LES MORCEAUX DE PAPIERS DU DERNIER MEETING J'AI BOUSILLEE TOUTE L'ENCRE DE L'IMPRIMANTE POUR ÇA ALORS MERDE »

« C'est qui le fameux qui a fait les copies du dernier meeting ? - Prusse »

« Romano est rentré chez lui, donc c'est pas lui. - Espagne »

« Et toi, t'es pas avec lui ? - France »

« Italie a foncé avec lui chez eux. Ils veulent ''mettre une clémentine sur de la bouffe blanche trop bizarre en grosses boules'', un truc de Japon, j'ai pas trop compris. - Espagne »

« Bonne année. - Autriche »

« La vache, pas trop mal à la main, Tich' ? - Amérique »

« Ce tableau, il est là pour écrire nos vœux et résolutions, y'a pas de besoin de s'étendre sur qui spamme, qui fait du smiley, qui gâche le papier sans rien écrire dessus (au passage, trouvez-vous du scotch plutôt que d'utiliser de la colle liquide. le tableau est accroché au mur, ça dégouline). J'ai pas l'temps du coup j'fais un passage rapide : bonne année à tous. - Hong Kong »

« Putain, t'es en retard ! - Chine »

« 17 minutes se sont écoulées depuis qu'il a écrit ça. Tu devrais y aller aussi, Chine. - France »

« Mais toi France, tu passes devant ce tableau combien de fois ? Tu rentres pas ? - Espagne »

« Arthur me laisses pas passer la porte. Il m'en veut pour le coup de caisse en pleine face de l'autre jour. - France »

« La caisse en bois ? Elle était vide non ? - Espagne »

« En bois. Et non, elle n'était pas vide. - France »

« C'était pas justement pour le coup de la théière que tu as reçu sur le pied ? - Espagne »

« Si. Il ronchonne quant je l'approche de moins de dix centimètres, mais elle s'est même pas brisée sur le coup. C'est du solide, sa quincaillerie. - France »

« Et elle était pleine ? - Espagne »

« Elle était pleine. - France »

« L'eau était chaude ? - Espagne »

« Elle était chaude. - France »

« Bordel, quand vous voulez vous rentrer chez vous. À la base, vous deviez juste tous marquer votre carte de vœu, la scotcher ici et vous barrer pour le réveillon. Arrêtez de traîner dans les couloirs du boulot, et surtout, QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ À PASSER ET REPASSER DEVANT CE TABLEAU DE PUTAIN »

« Qui c'est qu'a écrit ça ? - Prusse »

« C'est Allemagne. Il a oublié de marquer son nom tellement il était pressé de repartir. D'ailleurs, il te cherche, Prusse. - France »

« Je vais rentrer alors... - Prusse »

« Et Suisse, il est rentré ? Il fait la morale à sa p'tite sœur mais... - Espagne »

« Tonio, j'crois qu'il reste que nous en fait qu'ait pas rentré. J'vais partir devant si tu le veux bien. - France »

« Ça marche. Et puis Angleterre a raison, tu devrais faire gaffe à ta façon de parler, je vais finir par plus te reconnaître. - Espagne »

« Bonne putain d'année à toi aussi, Espagne. - France »

.

.

.

.

« Je le crois pas, vous me laisser tout le foutu ménage à faire dans les couloirs – à force de passer et repasser rien que pour écrire sur votre saleté de tableau – et vous vous barrez tous avant de le gribouiller. C'est une bonne idée pourtant, ne prends pas les divagations de ces imbéciles en compte, Japon ! On devrait l'utiliser pour une autre fois, si vous êtes d'accord. Bonne année à tous ! - Hongrie »

* * *

Voilà.

Je sais que c'est pas le Nouvel An, mais vu comment ça se termine, j'ai l'impression qu'on est fin décembre xD Finalement, plus j'écrivais, plus je m'y prenais. C'est pas spécialement long (et drôle au passage, soyez francs si vous me donner votre avis), je verrais le nombre de pages que je devrais faire pour la prochaine fois (plus, après relecture). J'espère que ce premier essai vous a plu, et faites-moi savoir s'il existe un événement autre que la Saint-Valentin ou Noël, dans un ordre chronologique, sur lequel je devrais écrire.

Le prochain donc, la Saint-Valentin (ou autre si je découvre une autre date importante entre-temps), avec un Francis qui reviendra plus requinqué que jamais !

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là ~


End file.
